Rewards Of Nurgle
A Champion of Nurgle can refuse a Chaos Gift (except Eye Of God) in favour of a randomly generated Reward of Nurgle. Once a gift of Nurgle has been generated it cannot be refused, even if it's a Chaos Attribute. To invite the Power's wrath by attempting to refuse a gift would be very foolish indeed. If a plague reduces W''' to zero, the character is dead. If '''T is reduced to zero, all hits will wound automatically. If S''' fall to zero, all attacks will fail to cause damage. A Champion gifted with several plagues cannot pass them on to a follower unless he receives the same plague twice. |- | style="text-align: center;"|50-57 | '''Hide Of Nurgle The Champion's skin becomes green, necrous and leathery. Numerous sores opean all over his body. Tears or wounds remain raw and tattered and do not heal. A buzzing cloud of flies gathers around the Champion. In hand-to-hand combat all opponents suffer a -10 to hit penalty due to the flies buzzing into their eyes, ears, mouths and nostrils. |- | style="text-align: center;"|58-63 | Crossbreed With Beast The Champion mutates into a hybrid creature so that he is half Beast of Nurgle. His head gains sticky tentacles while his lower body becomes slug-like. All of his characteristics change to the average value of his own and the Beast's profile, rounding fractions down to the nearest whole number. The hybridised Champion retainsall of his previous rewards. In addition he gains the sucker attacks described under Face of a Beast and he leaves a sticky trail behind him as described under Trail of Slime. |- | style="text-align: center;"|64-71 | Nurgling Infestation The Champion becomes the host of a group of small Nurglings. They live in the recesses of his armour and clothes, snuggling into his armpits and nestling in his hair. In hand-to-hand combat the Nurglings leap from the Champion's head and shoulders and clamber about his feet, biting and clawing at his enemy. This counts as an extra S 3 attack made by the Champion. The Nurglings cannot be attacked themselves, and any who are trampled or squashed in the combat are replaced. This gift may be acquired by the Champion more than once, and each subsequent infestation confers another attack. Alternatively, a second or subsequent gift can be passed on to a follower. |- | style="text-align: center;"|72-78 | Familiar The Champion is gifted with a single corpulent Nurgling as his familiar. Roll to determine the familiar's type using a D100. A Champion may be gifted with several familiars. |- | style="text-align: center;"|79-84 | Trail Of Slime The Champion leaves a trail of slime wherever he goes. The slime drips off his body or bubbles incontinently from him. Any creature directly behind and within 8 yards of the Champion is adjudged to have stepped in the trail of slime and risks catching Nurgle's Rot. |- | style="text-align: center;"|85-93 | Rune Of Nurgle The fly rune of Nurgle appears on the Champion's forehead or some other prominent part of his body. The rune bursts forth like an inflamation and develops into a fly-shaped mass of boils or sores. |- | style="text-align: center;"|94-97 | Daemonic Name Nurgle honours his Champion by granting him a daemonic True Name. Second and subsequent rewards make the name longer and more impressive, reflecting the Champion's growing status in the eyes of Nurgle. |- | style="text-align: center;"|98-00 | Chaos Attribute Nurgle perversely awards his Champion with a random Chaos Attribute. Although arrived at as a Reward of Nurgle, this gift is a Chaos Attribute and counts as such when determining a Champion's fate under the Eye of God. |} Category:Rules Category:Chaos